Chocolate Passion
by Fear My Awesomeness
Summary: When Near accidentally eats Mello's last chocolate bar, Mello is desperate to get some chocolate. Exactly how far will he go for that? Near x Mello YAOI oneshot


Near always watched Mello eat chocolate.

He would just quietly sit in a room, pretending to be busy with his puzzles, but nobody knows he was actually observing him bite down on his bar and bite a chunk off.

Then he would chew, swallow and bite another chunk off.

He continued the process until the chocolate bar was gone.

Then he would leave to steal another one from the kitchen.

Near wondered why the blonde enjoyed it so much. Was it really that good?

The sun was shining outside, and everyone was outside playing. Except for Near, of course, who wasn't really fond of the sun.

He was sitting alone in the playroom working on a 1000 piece puzzle.

When he solved it for the third time, he got bored and decided to go back to his room to find something else to play with.

He picked up the puzzle and walked towards the door that lead to the hallway.

That's when he noticed the half-eaten chocolate bar laying on top of the piano. He curiously picked it up.

It was obvious it was Mello's, since he was the only one in Wammy's House who brought a chocolate bar everywhere.

Near could see the bite marks on the bar. Mello's bite marks.

Where Mello's mouth had been. Near blushed a little, and closed his eyes trying to block out the mental image of the blonde eating this chocolate bar.

Then he slowly brought it to his mouth and bit a chunk off. It melted on his tongue, and it tasted surprisingly good. He brought it to his mouth once again and continued eating it.

Mello was laying on the grass, exhausted. As always, his best friend Matt was laying right besides him.

'That was a pretty awesome soccer match, huh?' Mello asked Matt grinning.

'Yeah. Especially when that one guy stole the ball from you and you kicked him until he fell on the ground bleeding. And then his team got worried and ran over to him, so there was no keeper and you were free to make a goal and our team won.' Matt replied.

Mello nodded. 'Yep, that was pretty fun. Although it did make me pretty hungry…'

He put his hand in his right pocket, expecting to find a chocolate bar there. He frowned. 'Crap, I must have left it in the playroom. I'll be right back Matt!' He shouted while running towards the entrance of Wammy's.

Near sat down in a chair, enjoying his bar of chocolate.

There was only a small piece left.

He put it his mouth and started eating it. Just when he swallowed, the door opened and a heavy panting Mello came running in.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, and Mello's eyes looked at Near, the empty chocolate foil in his hands, and back at Near. Nobody had to be a genius to figure out that Near ate the chocolate.

Mello's eyes narrowed. '_You_…You ate my last bar of chocolate, didn't you?'

Near looked at the ground and started fidgeting with his hair.

'It's highly unlikely this was your last bar, Mello. You could go to the kitchen and get another one like you always do. But to answer your question, yes, I did eat your chocolate bar.'

Mello clenched his fists. 'There are no chocolate bars anymore, Near! Roger's doing groceries again _tonight_. I couldn't possibly wait until tonight, I want chocolate _NOW!'_

Near continued fidgeting with his hair, not at all affected by the stressed blonde in front of him. He looked up at Mello.

'That is too bad. But I'm sure you'll survive.'

Mello fell silent for a few seconds, angrier than he had ever been.

Well, angrier than he had ever been _this week_, then.

Suddenly, an idea came to his mind.

'Near, did you just finish the chocolate before I came in?'

'…Yes.'

'And did you eat anything afterwards?'

'No.'

Mello grinned. 'Then, you must have some chocolate flavor left in your mouth, right?'

Near blinked. Was Mello really planning what he thought he was?

He remained silent for a few seconds before answering.

'Yes, I suppose so.'

Mello's grin went wider. After all, he was a boy with much determination. And he was determined to get his chocolate, no matter what.

Nears eyes widened as Mello suddenly came closer.

'Mello…what are you doing?' he asked when Mello's face was barely an inch away from his.

'Jesus Near, I thought you were supposed to be so smart. You should know how far I go to get my chocolate, shouldn't you?'

Near blushed slightly, though it was barely noticeable.

Even though he had expected it, it was still a shock when Mello suddenly pressed his lips onto his.

Mello forced his tongue into the other boy's mouth, and smiled when he tasted his beloved chocolate flavor.

He put his hand on the back of Near's head, as forbidding him to pull away, and started exploring his mouth a little more.

After a couple of minutes, Mello pulled away, both boys panting heavily. Then Mello stood up. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, until Near broke eye contact and started twirling his hair. Mello sighed before speaking. 'I'm going back now. Seeya next time when you steal my chocolate.' Near blushed again as Mello grinned at him and made his way to the door.

When Mello was gone, Near carefully brought his hand to his lips.

Yes…Maybe he would try out chocolate more often.


End file.
